When performing printing based on image data having a little contents in the last page, a blank in the last page of the printed matter becomes quite large. A large blank means a small information quantity in the page. In order to avoid such printing like overflowing, Patent Document 1 describes an example of a device that performs printing in such a manner that a part overflowing to the last page is crammed into the previous page.
Specifically, Patent Document 1 describes a print control device that obtains print data, generates actual printing data to be output to a printer for printing by page unit, determines whether or not the data to be printed has another page of an overflowing part beyond estimated pages for printing based on the obtained print data, and generates the actual printing data for printing by page unit from the print data. Specifically, the data is reduced so that the printing is performed within the estimated pages (see claims 1, 8, 12, and the like of Patent Document 1).